


The Ode To Red

by TwistedToxic



Series: I've Been Coming Out Of My Closet (And I've Been Doing Just Fine) [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Coming Out, Diana is there for like a minute, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson-centric, Dick grows into the only functional bi don't worry, Dick has a crush, Feelings Realization, He's kinda awkward in this, It's Dick, Multi, Mutual Crushes, but he's also realizing his sexuality, don't worry he gets the hug, he's confused about why he feels this way then he becomes the functional bi, he's upset and a lil confused, or two, she's like the sage aunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedToxic/pseuds/TwistedToxic
Summary: It was after another mission, and Wally approached him with a smile, congratulating him on a job well done. Normally, Dick could take a compliment, so why was he getting redder in the face? Did Wally get cuter? Why was the room so hot? Why did he feel sick? Why did he imagine how soft Wally's lips would feel against his?"Hello?" Wally waved a hand in his face with a laugh. "Earth to Dick.""You're more like the sun, but okay." Fuck, why did he say that? He was more like the moon, but the outfit Wally wore somehow made Dick feel warm and soft. There was no way out of it, Wally was going to hate him now and-"Ha ha, very funny." He laughed. "It's the outfit, isn't it?" Oh, thank whatever higher power existed, granting him this small mercy. Dick countered his laugh with a smile. His laugh made something pang in his chest, but he couldn't figure out what.
Relationships: But they're mutual crushes, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: I've Been Coming Out Of My Closet (And I've Been Doing Just Fine) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772017
Comments: 5
Kudos: 166





	The Ode To Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! It's Pride month, so I'm putting this month aside to write a bunch of coming out fics (which are very self indulgent, let's be honest)! This is going to be a series in order of who comes out, not in the order of the family members, so if you see this but Jason isn't next or something, that's 100% correct.
> 
> This was kind of thrown together? Well, I had ideas, but then I lost the fic three times, and decided just on going until I ran out of steam. Some of the fics will be longer than others, especially later, because a small spoiler: the person who comes out last will have some angst in it, but that's not due until I get the others done.
> 
> I'm also aware that Dick knew Wally before Kori, but it fit better writing it the other way around for some reason.
> 
> So, happy Pride, you guys, and I really hope you like the fic!

When he first laid his eyes on princess Koriand'r of Tamaran, it felt like his world was going to stop. She was so... Everything. She was gorgeous, kind, strong... He knew what this was the instant it started. He's had crushes before. He cringed mentally; Babs was like a sister now. He was usually drawn to redheads, for some reason. He often found himself distractedly looking at Kori, wondering how soft her curls were that cascaded like a flaming river. He could write poetry about her. Not just how prretty she was, but her kindness, how she gave him that warm fuzzy feeling. He'd tell Bruce, eventually.

He couldn't sleep sometimes, and it worried Bruce. He knew he was growing and doing that whole teenage discovery thing, but he didn't want Dick to feel like he couldn't come to him with these things. He hasn't exactly been the best father, but his son could tell him anything, and he never wanted him to think otherwise.

The next day, Bruce took note on how Dick told him about what the Titans did, and especially how he'd talked about Kori. _Ah_ , that explains everything. He noticed how Dick's body language shifted when he talked about his team and then when he talked about Kori. He'd be sure to give him a thorough talk later.

"Robin!" Kori approached him, a warm smile on her lips. Dick couldn't breathe. Her voice made it feel like someone replaced his brain with cotton.

"Yes?" He asked, turning towards her, putting away his civvies.

"As a human, I was wondering if you would be able to share some things with me." That made his heart falter for a second. "Am I ill? I think of this... _Someone_ , and my stomachs begin to get this tingling sensation, and my heart seems to find itself speeding up." Dick flustered. Funny she mentioned that, because that was exactly how she made him feel.

"No, of course not. You're experiencing what us humans call a 'crush'. You get blushy and sometimes you feel weird around this person. Sometimes, you get sweaty when you think of them, or you find yourself wondering if... What it would be like if they kissed you." Kori nodded, before pulling the Robin into a hug. She radiated her warmth, and Dick wanted to cry. She was so comforting and soft, and he felt safe under her warm embrace.

"So, who do you have a crush on?" Dick blurted. Did Kori just get warmer? Was she blushing? Kori faltered for a moment, trying to find the words to say. She couldn't just tell him she had feelings _right_ after he explained it to her.

"I am still trying to figure that out." It wasn't exactly a lie, but it made Dick chuckle.

That was that.

* * *

It was his first mission with Kid Flash and it was an astounding success. He looked at Wally, and that's when it hit him. _That feeling he got when he looked at Kori_. Could he get that same fuzzy feeling he got with Kori when he looked at Wally? He was a different kind of pretty from Kori. Kori was like the sun, radiant and powerful, Wally was like the moon with how he could be adored for hours. Or he like a nightshade. He was pretty, but he was dangerous. He was kind, but dear god, if one crossed him... Dick admired that. The similarities ended at their danger and the fiery red hair, but it didn't matter. It made him feel the same way but for different reasons. Dick felt confused. Why, _how_ did he feel like this? It was another problem for another day.

It was after another mission, and Wally approached him with a smile, congratulating him on a job well done. Normally, Dick could take a compliment, so why was he getting redder in the face? Did Wally get _cuter_? Why was the room so hot? Why did he feel sick? Why did he imagine how soft Wally's lips would feel against his?

"Hello?" Wally waved a hand in his face with a laugh. "Earth to Dick."

"You're more like the sun, but okay." _Fuck_ , why did he say that? He was more like the moon, but the outfit Wally wore somehow made Dick feel warm and soft. There was no way out of it, _Wally was going to hate him now and-_

"Ha ha, very funny." He laughed. "It's the outfit, isn't it?" Oh, thank whatever higher power existed, granting him this small mercy. Dick countered his laugh with a smile. His laugh made something pang in his chest, but he couldn't figure out what.

"Yeah." Dick said. "I'm just messing with you." He clapped a hand on Wally's shoulder. "You did some great work out there today too, Wally." He noticed the way Wally seemed to redden and preen at the compliment. Wally put his hand on Dick's shoulder, and it felt like he was electrocuted. He didn't say anything, and Dick felt even weirder. Holy shit, it was like the world stopped right in that second Wally touched him.

He could adore Wally for hours. He looked at Kori like she were a sunset. He could write poetry about how amazing they were.

Yet again, he'd worry about what Wally made him feel later.

* * *

_"Man, Wally is so pretty."_ Bruce froze. Wait, didn't he like Kori? Was he missing something? What did he miss here? Should he bring this up? Maybe he should ask the Justice League about this? He had to say something. He caught onto Dick's face. Realization, horror, embarrassment. Dick opened his mouth to speak again, but Bruce smiled and spoke first. He knew that was an _'I'm sorry'_ before he said it.

"That's nice." He said. Yeah, he _definitely_ needed to ask someone in the JL about this. He'd heard of bisexuality, but he didn't know if that was what Dick was and his assumptions would only make things worse. 

At the next meeting, he'd pulled Diana to the side. She was wise. Maybe she would know something about this, but he didn't know how she felt about such things. He didn't know how any of them did except for Clark.

"Batman." She said, a bit surprised. He never pulled anybody off to the side. "Is something the matter?" Bruce hesitated.

"Bruce. I want this to be a conversation between Bruce and Diana, not Batman and Wonder Woman." That was even more confusing, but Diana let him continue. "I think Dick might be bisexual." Diana nodded.

"Do you have a problem with it?" Bruce shook his head, trying to immediately shut that down.

"No, but I heard him mention that Wally was pretty, and it threw me off. I don't want to outright confront him about this, because I could push him further into the closet. I want to know how to approach this."

"I see. As a bisexual woman, his comfort comes first. Do not try to force him out of the closet, but you should also leave subtle hints that you support him. Nothing too forward. He's a growing boy, and he's confused about a lot of things. He's probably confused about why he feels this way. I assure you, Bruce, it is not a phase, and he might be confused about how he feels, but that does not make him less bi. He'll come out when he's ready." She said, and Bruce looked at her. She was bi? He never knew that. She looked at him with a quirked brow. "I don't feel the need to 'come out'. It is as casual as the days of the week for me, but this is probably big for him. Is this the only time he's talked about Wally this way?" Bruce nodded.

"Yes."

"I understand. Keep an eye on it. Casually mentioning a member of the same gender is attractive does not mean he is bisexual. Of course, it does not mean he _isn't_ bisexual either." Barry couldn't help but overhear their conversation. Okay, so maybe he was a little suspicious about Diana and Bruce being gone so long. He remembered when Wally came out to him in tears, telling him he liked every gender. Wally begged him not to kick him out, but Barry assured him he still loved him and that he wouldn't tell anyone unless Wally wanted him to, so he minded his business, pretending nothing had happened.

"I'll be there when he's ready." Diana smiled. She knew Dick would need his father for this, not the Bat.

* * *

Apparently, ready meant Dick tearfully telling him how he'd managed to get a crush on _both_ Starfire and Kid Flash. Bruce remembered what Diana told him. He needed Bruce, not Batman. He was going to support him through this.

"Hey, chum." Bruce wiped a few tears from his eyes, tilting his head up to look at him. "It's okay. I don't think any less of you. I love you _so_ much, and I'm so glad you felt like you could tell me this." It felt a bit weird being Bruce while dressed as the Bat, but his son needed this. Dick let out a sob and wrapped his arms around his father. He sniffled a few times, looking up at him.

"This doesn't weird you out, B? You're okay with me not being straight?" Bruce ruffled his hair.

"Of course I'm okay with this, Dick. You're my son, and I love you unconditionally. No matter who you want to kiss, or be. I'll love you as my son, or daughter, if you feel that way. I am a little confused, but that's okay. You can help me understand." He said, getting on a knee and putting his hands on Dick's shoulders, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Thanks, B. I was so scared to tell you this, and... I'm glad you support me." His heart wrenched. He didn't _want_ Dick to fear telling him these things. It mattered to him, and he shouldn't have to bottle it up.

"Anytime, Dick. Of course, I'm going to have to give you a few... Talks, when that time comes, boyfriend, girlfriend, or datemate." Dick couldn't help his laugh.

"Datemate, that's pretty catchy, B. Also, _ew_ -" He landed a halfhearted hit against Bruce's chest. "I'm still single. I can keep that talk as far away from me as humanly possible for a little while." Bruce laughed with an understanding nod.

All was well for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> First one down, many others to go, haha! Feel free to guess who's gonna be coming out next and I'll let you know if it's right! ;)
> 
> Dick was so awkward in this, I'm so sorry, haha. Originally, I was gonna have Wally flinch when Dick touched him but this is going to be mostly lighthearted until like, the last two. I've also never written Kori or Wally before, I'm sorry.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
